Sabina's Sister
by CrazyCatFace
Summary: Sabina is visiting London, and Alex meets with her. Little does he know that by being seen with her, he is endangering MI6! On finding out, Mr. Blunt is not happy and Alex quits. But what will happen when the world needs saving again? First fanfic, please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Sabina in London

He was young, with brown eyes and strands of fair hair hanging in his eyes. But watching him standing there on the street, you could tell he had gone through a lot.

His eyes were hard and sad, and reflected all that he had been through. You could tell just by glancing at those eyes that he was no ordinary teenager full of mischief. Alex's eyes were those of one who had seen murder.

And there was a certain alertness about him. He might look relaxed, but at the slightest touch he would be alert and ready to defend himself.

Alex Rider had changed.

He was no longer the boy who had joked with his classmates and played practical planks on his teachers.

Fate, and MI6 had turned him into someone else.

This boy now standing on the street had saved the world numerous times, and gotten nothing in return. Who had earned nothing but many mental scars, which plagued his day and loaded his sleep with nightmares. This was the boy who had been shot, tortured, and imprisoned. This boy was a MI6 spy.

Alex strode purposely toward the post office beside the bank. The bank was MI6 headquarters, but he wanted nothing to do with it. He was walking toward the post office. That was where Smithers, his only friend (or close to one) was waiting to give him some new gadgets. He couldn't wait to see them, Smithers had promised something better than last time, and that was saying a lot.

But before he could reach the door, somebody grabbed him from behind and pushed him into an alleyway. Alex whipped around, ready to lash out with a roundhouse kick, but stopped when he saw the girl standing cockily in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Sabina…" he whispered softly.

Sabina Pleasure stood in the alleyway, smirking.

She was the one person in the world who knew he worked for MI6. She hadn't found out until she had gotten kidnapped and used as leverage against Alex.

Alex had met her during his time as a ball boy at Wimbledon, and since then, he had always had a giant crush on her. He loved her long curly black hair, beach tan, and her gray mischief-filled eyes.

"Whassup, Alex?" she looked him over slowly, grinning. "You haven't changed much since I last saw you."

"Long time no see, Sab…" Alex managed before he was besides her, wrapping her in an affectionate hug. It had been a year since he had seen her.

Sabina unwrapped herself quickly, but Alex could see by her eyes that she was glad to see him as well.

"So…what brings you to London?" Alex asks, soaking in the sight of Sabina. "And to speak of it…how the hell did you find me in the first place?"

Sabina looked at him and smirked even more. "Dad has to come here to do an article about the coming Olympics here, and I wanted to come along. I wanted to see you, make sure you were fine."

Alex smiled at her sadly. "It was such a pity you had to move."

"Yeah" Sabina agreed. "Lucky thing I found you. First place I always look is the bank. _MI6 Headquarters. _Whatever"

"Keep your voice down! Somebody could be listening." Alex warned, glancing nervously around them. "Not that I care about those bastards."

"Bastards…" Sabina spat. "Letting you risk your life saving the world, and sitting there watching people die."

In a way, Alex agreed. MI6 _were_ bastards. They had nearly gotten Sabina killed, and just because he liked her. They had sat by and watched as Alex risked his life again and again.

"I hate the guy" Sabina rolled her eyes. "What's his name again…Oh yeah, Blunt! So unemotional."

Alex had to smile. This was the Sabina he knew.

Then, his phone rang. Alex flipped it over. It had a message from Smithers. **R u all right, Alex? Why no come 2 meeting? **Alex groaned and put the phone back in his pocket. "I gotta go, I have a meeting with Smithers. You remember him?"

"Portly, glasses, always designing funny gadgets for you? That guy's pretty nice…You're not planning to go save the world again, are you?" Sabina narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"No" Alex says quickly, wishing he could stay with Sabina longer. "Same place, 7:00 tonight, Ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, he sprinted toward the post office, hoping Smithers was still waiting for him. Sabina watched him go, shaking her head and sighing. "Boys…" she muttered.

Neither of them knew that a stranger had been lurking in the shadows of the alleyway, and had heard all of their conversation.

**Authors note: I just combined the first 2 chapters, added a couple more sentences to make it better hope you enjoy! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Identity Unknown

_Tiger, the secret agent who had heard Alex with Sabina, walked into The Sphinx's office._

"_Yes, Tiger? What have you found out that is so important to burst into my office at midnight?" The Sphinx asked, not even bothering to look up from his or her paperwork. _

_Tiger frowned at his employer, whose face was always hidden behind a mask. "A boy who apparently works for MI6 met with Pleasure today. I think this is no coincidence."_

_The Sphinx looked up, surprised. "There's no way Pleasure could have found out about her sister. Our organization is untraceable. Period."_

_Tiger scoffed under his breath. Says the person wearing a mask and disguising his voice, he thought. "Yes, RESA is untraceable, Sphinx. From what I heard, I think they were just old friends. I also got some names. Blunt and Jones."_

"_Good work, Tiger." The Sphinx nodded approvingly and jotted down the names. "Now I have a job for you. Track Pleasure and report to me if she sees the MI6 agent again."_

"_Yes, Sphinx" Tiger said tiredly, and walked silently out of the office, wishing The Sphinx wouldn't always be so unemotional and secretive. He desperately wanted to know who he or she was. Well maybe if he solved this mystery, he would get promoted._

"Bye, Smithers. And thanks a ton." Alex waved as the portly man left the building. "Have a nice day"

He sat down on the brown leather couch and looked at the objects Smithers had modified into spy weapons. They were simply amazing, and Alex had never felt more confident with them in his hand.

There was a bottle of mouthwash, pocket size that was actually a strong sleeping draft. One drop would knock out a man for 3 hours.

There was also a container of breath mints: rock-hard pellets that could be ejected from the barrel of the container like shotgun bullets, and a iPod/smoke bomb. Play a certain song and Tada, activated!

Alex looked at the objects in his hand wonderingly. To be able to modify such ordinary everyday items into weapons… Smithers had to be a genius!

Getting up from the comfy sofa reluctantly, Alex walked out of the post office and headed home. It was about time for lunch, and he was famished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Emily Pleasure

_In his office, the Sphinx sighed and took off his mask. The damn thing was itchy and uncomfortable. He wished he didn't have to wear it, but then, most of his agents would sell him to the police for money in an instant, if he took it off._

_ After a while, he decided to go visit Emily Pleasure, his kidnapped lab rat, and pulling his mask back on, stepped out of his office, locked the door, and walked down the hall until he came to the room where she was confined._

_ The Sphinx swiped his coded ID card and entered the room._

_ Emily Pleasure, a scared looking 9-year old kidnapped as a toddler, was handcuffed to a metal chair in the corner. She had been crying but had stopped when the Sphinx came in. Now she sat there stiffly and tried to look brave, wiping her tears away._

_ The Sphinx chuckled to himself. He had to admire her bravery…but that would be gone just like her identity in a couple of days._

_ "I just wanted to tell you that you will be going into the labs next Tuesday. Enjoy your stay at MESA as long as you can." _

_ Emily cursed him, using quiet inappropriate language for a 9 year old, that she had no doubt learned from his agents. "Damn you, you f*cking son of a b*tch! You know you can't keep on kidnapping random toddlers for your 'science' experiments!"_

_ "Ahah" The Sphinx smiled cruelly. "This is always when the desperate victim says 'you won't get away with this'…But in fact, I can. I've done it before, and I'll do it again. You should feel privileged to be dying in such an honorable fashion, for Science." _

_ "Science" Emily screamed, losing total control. "You call it Science, yet it is nothing more than your twisted brain trying to escape your own evil!"_

_ The Sphinx whipped around. "Shut that trap now, girl. Just take it as a birthday present."_

_ Then he left and locked the door behind him. Emily struggled with the handcuffs until her wrists her raw and bleeding, then screamed as loud as she could._

_ Nobody heard her through the soundproof walls, but as if in answer, the lights turned off, and all was dark._

Warm afternoon sunlight filtered into the room through the window: Alex and Sabina sat at the table, taking tea.

"What've you been doing lately, Sab?" Alex took a piece of toast and spread it with strawberry jam.

"Oh…nothing really…" Sabina smirked. "Went to the beach and met a couple cute boys…" she shrugged.

Alex dropped the piece of toast he was working on and his heartbeat climbed. "W-what did you say?" he stammered, hoping he had heard wrong.

Sabina glanced at him and burst out laughing. "Kidding, Alex. None of them were quite as cute as you."

"Thanks" Alex swore he could feel his cheeks reddening. That was a huge compliment coming from Sabina.

"Of course, there were the more boring things like exams, track, knitted sweatshirts, et cetera" Sabina added. "Auntie sent me a pair of socks she made herself for my birthday." She grimaced. "Ugh, they were purple and super itchy."

In hi mind, Alex pictured Sabina wearing a pair of misshapen purple socks and wiggling around because of the itchiness. He laughed at the thought, and as if reading his mind, Sabina laughed with him.

"What were we even laughing about?" Sabina asked presently, clutching her stomach as ripples of laughter took her breath away.

"I don't remember…" Alex chuckled. "I think it was about socks"

Then he leaned forward slowly, his heart beating faster and faster…

Jack stuck her head in to ask whether they wanted more tea, but decided not to interrupt them when she saw that they were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Destroy MI6

"_I've been watching Pleasure like you requested, Sphinx." Tiger reported._

_He stood in front of the Sphinx's desk, trembling from head to foot. The Sphinx was looking him in the eye, and under the cold gaze he felt frozen._

"_Yes" The Sphinx said unemotionally._

"_She had continued to meet with the MI6 agent. At this point, I'm not sure whether he is working for her or it is just a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but he is a defined threat."_

_The Sphinx nodded slowly. "You have done well, Tiger. You shall be promoted as soon as this business is done. But first: do you know his identity."_

_The Sphinx had gotten Tiger hooked now. Tiger was ready to do anything for him, if it meant getting promoted._

"_Alex Rider, Sphinx." Tiger said quickly._

_This time, there was a snarl in the Sphinx's voice, though Tiger couldn't see why he would be angry. "We will destroy MI6 as planned. Rider will do anything to stop us."_

_Tiger was surprised by this sudden change of mood. "B-but there has been no mention of Pleasure's sister, and little chance Pleasure still remembers her. Rider is but a boy as well."_

"_Do you not remember the name of the MI6 agent that nearly destroyed MESA? Do you not remember the SCORPIA assassin shot on the bridge?" The Sphinx asked angrily. "Go find out MI6 headquarters' weakness."_

_Tiger left, determined to complete his job and kill Rider on the way._

"_His father killed mine, his uncle tried to destroy MESA, and make me lose my job. He will pay."_

The day after their kiss, Alex and Sabina met again, this time on a cloudy day at a French restaurant. Neither spoke about the kiss, but both were secretly thinking about it.

"May I take your order, sir?" A pretty young waitress interrupted their conversation. "Would you like something to drink as well?"

Alex looked at Sabina. They hadn't planned on getting food, but now that he thought about it, Alex was hungry. Sabina nodded at him, and the message was clear. _You know what I like._

"Two lemon sodas, with ice, please" Alex said. "What do you want to eat, Sab?"

Sabina considered for a few moments, and then grinned cheekily. "Love of a family, small."

Curtsying politely, the waitress walked away.

Once she was gone, Alex raised his eyebrow at Sabina questioningly. "Love of a family?"

"Snails" Sabina laughed with her trademark smirk that Alex loved so much. "You no like?"

"I haven't had snails for years, I don't re-" Alex's voice trailed off as a handsome young man walked into the restaurant. There was nothing quite extraordinary about him, but what caught Alex's gaze was the man's smooth, dancer-like poise. Just like Yassen Gregorvitch's.

Sabina followed his gaze, furrowing her brow. "Why the hell are you staring at that guy like that?"

Alex turned back to the table, making a mental note to watch out for the guy. "Nothing, he reminded me of this guy I knew" he half-lied.

"I think our orders are here, anyway. Hope the snails are as good as you think…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Tiger Snared

"See ya, Sab!"

"See ya, Alex!"

Alex smiled fondly at Sabina until he couldn't see her anymore, then started home. He planned to take a quick shower before dinner, so he would be able to read that new book he had found in the bookstore after.

Alex was still pondering who the strange man in the restaurant was, and why he had been there. Could it have been an accident? Or was the man trailing him or Sabina? Alex doubted it was an accident: in his little world, nothing was an accident. He had learned that the hard way.

After all, Alex hadn't spotted the strange guy after he had left the restaurant, but that didn't mean much. An experienced agent could have followed him, could still be following him, without detection. Or maybe-his blood ran cold at the thought-the strange man was following Sabina…

Sabina's father, the journalist, had nearly been killed once, and that time, it had been blamed on a leaking gas pipe. What crap. Alex knew a bomb had been deliberately planted in the building, and that it had been planned so that Edward Pleasure would be in the building at the time.

Suppose an organization that he didn't know about was planning Sabina's death this time? What if she was already cornered and helpless at this very moment? Alex shut his eyes as he pictured the strange man backing Sabina into an alleyway and pointing a gun at her.

No. He forced himself not to think like that. It was just making things worse. The meeting in the restaurant had been an accident, nothing else.

At least, he hoped.

When he got home, Jack greeted him. "Back so early, Alex?"

Alex was befuddled. "Why, Jack, it's already 3! I told you I would be back by now…"

Jack turned pale and stared at him. "A strange guy came over couple hours ago, saying you were busy and not to expect you until midnight."

Alex just stared at the housekeeper, wondering how she could be so gullible and who the guy was.

As if reading his thoughts, Jack rushed to defend herself. "He said in case I didn't believe him, there was a message from you. Meeting with someone Blunt. I took that to mean you were visiting Mr. Blunt."

"What?" Alex blinked. "What did the guy look like?" a suspicion began forming in his mind.

"Young, handsome, and with the most emotionless steel-gray eyes I ever saw. You aren't getting yourself in more trouble, are you, Alex?" Jack asked worriedly.

Alex's mind started racing. The guy he had seen in the restaurant. He sounded like the same guy that had given Jack the funny message.

"I'm going to talk to Blunt about this, okay?" Alex asked. "Probably won't be back until after dinner."

"Sure, Alex. You be careful." Jack ruffled his hair fondly. "Try not to get yourself involved in any more accidents, okay?"

Alex scowled fiercely at her, and smoothing his hair, he was off.

On opening the door to Mr. Blunt's office, Alex saw a strange scene. The strange man from the restaurant was lying unconscious on the floor. And a very scared-looking Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones were standing over him.

"What is going on here?" Alex asked.


End file.
